Broken smiles
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Kakeru disfrutará un poco más del calor del verano. Disfrutará un poco más de sus estrellas, que cada día se vuelven más brillantes y comenzará a reparar sus sonrisas rotas. Cuando lo logre, se irá.


**Disclaimer:** Orange pertenece a Takano Ichigo. También todas mis lágrimas al leer el manga son su culpa.

 **Advertencias:** Angst as hell. Demasiadas cosas sad y algo de fluff. Spoilers de todo el manga.

* * *

 ** _Broken smiles_**

Kakeru desea no existir.

Desea no haber existido.

Es su culpa. _Todo. Nada en realidad._

Se abraza a sí mismo en la obscuridad, donde nadie puede ver sus lágrimas y sus arrepentimientos. _Donde ella ya no está más._

Llora. Pero no es suficiente. Su dolor no es suficiente para traerla de vuelta. No es suficiente. _No lo será._

* * *

Sonríe.

Le gusta que las personas sonrían a su alrededor. Le recuerda que no ha arruinado sus vidas. Le recuerda que hay personas felices afuera. Le recuerda que no _todo_ es su culpa.

Sonríe.

Odia sus sonrisas. Ellos no saben. No saben los roto que está el mundo. _Su mundo._ No entienden que _ella_ no está más aquí. _Y que es su culpa. Culpa de Kakeru._

Naho sonríe. Suwa sonríe. Taka sonríe. Azu sonríe. Hagita sonríe.

Al final, él también sonríe.

No entienden.

No entienden.

Pero Kakeru sonríe, porque necesita sonreír, necesita, _necesita..._

Pero duele.

 _Duele mucho._

 _Ella_ no puede sonreír más.

* * *

Naho es como un recuerdo lejano.

Es una primavera suave, brillante y cálida.

Pero es un recuerdo. _Lejano. Inalcanzable._

No desea que ella se de cuenta de que Kakeru está roto. No desea que deje de sonreír. No desea que sea su culpa.

Pero ella sigue insistiendo. Sigue acercándose. Teme que pronto ese brillante recuerdo se convierta en su presente. _En su realidad._

Porque él es gris. Terminará apagándola. No quiere, no por favor, aléjate. Sé feliz. _Olvídame._

Pero ella se da cuenta. Se sigue dando cuenta. Así como él.

Se da cuenta de cuanto añora una vida normal. De cuánto añora su vida anterior. De cuánto la añora a _ella._

Kakeru lo sabe. Sabe que quiere salir de ese profundo agujero. Sabe que quiere dejar de ser gris. _Quiere._ Lo desea.

Pero no puede. _Tiene que ser gris._ Kakeru no puede ser una brillante primavera. Porque si _ella_ no puede serlo, él tampoco. No puede. _No._

Deja que Naho sea primavera. Kakeru es invierno.

Kakeru será las sonrisas rotas, y ella las carcajadas alegres. Ella será la luz. _Ellos._ Sus amigos. Son luz.

Kakeru los protegerá de su propia obscuridad. Se protegerá a si mismo. Seguirá regalando sonrisas rotas que lucen reales, esperando que las crean, porque ellos _tienen_ que creerlas.

Naho no las cree. Ninguno de ellos las cree.

Pero a Kakeru le gusta creer que sí.

* * *

Se pregunta qué se siente morir.

Sin culpa. Ya no. No más. _Por favor._

Se pregunta si podrá verla de nuevo. Se pregunta si podrá disculparse, de rodillas, implorando su perdón. Se pregunta si será suficiente. Se pregunta si dolerá más de lo que duele ahora.

Da vueltas en su propia cama. La obscuridad le susurra. _Su culpa. Todo eso era su culpa._

No tiene fuerzas para llorar.

Cierra los ojos y desea que desaparezca, que desaparezca todo, todos. Desea desaparecer. El mundo se desdibuja. Ya no puede. No puede...

Suena el teléfono. Aturdido, lo toma y contesta la llamada sin ver el número. La voz temblorosa de Naho suena al otro lado.

—¡¿Ho-hola Kakeru?! ¡Es hora de levantarse!

Algo se derrite en su pecho. Las sombras se aclaran y no puede más que restregar sus ojos.

—¿Kakeru?

Suspira internamente. Quizás... quizás sí puede. Si se deja llevar por la luz... _si pudiera_...

—Buenos días —responde, susurrando. Puede que Naho no lo sepa, pero siempre llega en el momento más oportuno. Y Kakeru está agradecido.

* * *

Le gusta el salón de clases a la hora del descanso. Usualmente se quedan ahí, charlan y comen. Naho hace su almuerzo. Le gusta el sabor de los almuerzos de Naho. Saben a hogar. Saben a familia. Saben a amor materno.

Hagita le dice algo sobre algún manga, y Kakeru no entiende, pero de cualquier forma le parece gracioso. Azu habla, contando historias que hacen que sonría, que sonría de _verdad._ Taka participa tranquilamente en la conversación con palabras asertivas y claras. Es genial. Ella es genial. Suwa comenta con entusiasmo sobre la próxima práctica de fútbol que tendrán. Bromea con Kakeru, y él lo siente cercano como a un hermano.

Y Naho. Naho se ve feliz porque todos están felices. Sonríe, sinceramente, y Kakeru desea que en realidad sea feliz. Desea que todos ellos sean felices. Desea congelar el tiempo y el espacio y permanecer ahí por siempre, en medio de brillantes estrellas a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Se congela cuando se da cuenta de que la ama.

No debería. No puede. _No, no..._

Sin embargo, quiere hacerlo. Quiere amarla y hacerla feliz. Quiere... _quiere..._

Se da cuenta de que Suwa también la quiere. Suwa ama a Naho. Kakeru está en medio. Kakeru _estorba._ Si Kakuru no estuviera... ¿Suwa sería feliz? ¿Al lado de Naho? ¿Kakeru podría soportarlo como hace Suwa?

No.

 _No, Kakeru no podría._

Es débil. Está roto. Si tuviera que soportar... si tuviera que...

Si no existiera.

Si Kakeru no existiera, ni hubiese existido, no le hubiera causado problemas a Suwa. Si no existiera... si Kakeru no existiera... serían felices. Ellos. Su luz. Sus estrellas. Sus amigos. Suwa. Naho. _Ella._

 _Seguirían brillando._

Si Kakuru no estuviera en medio.

Porque Kakeru es una estrella que ya se apagó hace mucho tiempo. Él ya no puede brillar más a su lado.

* * *

A veces se siente _tan_ patético.

A veces se siente _tan_ feliz.

Otras veces siente que no puede con sus sentimientos, guardados en su pecho, comprimidos, dolorosamente dulces. Así que se los regala a Naho.

Le da un pedazo de su corazón, roto y gris, pero que aún tiene vida, una vida que Naho y sus amigos han hecho permanecer. Se confiesa, con un ramo de flores de colores, y espera que ella entienda, que entienda _cuan_ importante es ella, y cuantas veces lo ha salvado. Le está dando las gracias. Se está preparando para despedirse.

 _Porque no tiene el valor, no aún, todavía no puede decir adiós._

En silencio, quiere que Suwa también comprenda. Quiere que entienda que le está ofreciendo los sentimientos de ambos, que un pedazo de el corazón de Suwa también puede estar en el ramo.

Quiere que entienda que en realidad no espera poder quedarse con un amanecer como Naho. Quiere que entienda que Kakeru lucha todos los días, lucha contra sus sentimientos. Lucha para un día poder hacerse a un lado y dejar que sus dos estrellas más amadas brillen juntas.

 _Pero no puede._

 _Duele._

No quiere dejar su amanecer, no quiere, no. No aún. No todavía.

Kakeru disfrutará un poco más del calor del verano. Disfrutará un poco más de sus estrellas, que cada día se vuelven más brillantes y comenzará a reparar sus sonrisas rotas.

Cuando lo logre, se irá.

Espera que sean felices.

Espera que todos brillen.

* * *

Estar junto a sus amigos se siente _tan_ bien.

Llorar no suena tan real, y la muerte se escucha lejana. Probablemente esté en otra dimensión, una mucho más brillante y _feliz._

Sin embargo, es una dimensión sin _ella._

Kakeru se da cuenta de que es imposible huir del todo. A veces todo se vuelve ácido y dulce, como una naranja.

Pero lo soporta. Diablos, si.

Kakeru soportaría casi cualquier cosa por sus amigos.

Exepto a _ella._ Porque ya le había hecho una promesa. Kakeru sólo está en la paz antes de la tormenta.

A veces lo olvida.

Pero todo sigue siendo sabor naranja.

* * *

Naho es como una naranja, también.

Y ella —pequeña, sin serlo, ocupando un espacio demasiado grande dentro de él— se vuelve de pronto algo que sabe que no podrá reemplazar.

No quiere hacerlo.

Porque, a pesar de su tristeza —las sonrisas rotas con las que carga—, ella no se ha dado por vencida.

Kakeru está demasiado agradecido, y desearía hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea para demostrarle, para que se dé cuenta de cómo ha cambiado el mundo —lo grande que parece de un momento a otro, lo pequeño que es, pero al mismo tiempo inmenso, porque es Naho, y Naho se convierte en _el todo_ — y la suavidad de un amanecer que trae consigo esperanza.

Pero Kakeru —una persona rota, que no sabe, que no puede, que intenta.

Entonces, lo único que sale de sus labios es su nombre.

—Naho

Quiere que entienda, que ella es grande, que ella es todo, que sin ella es nada, que le da gracias y que se arrepiente, que quiere que sea feliz, que quiere hacerla feliz.

Pero sus gracias siguen siendo agridulces, porque son efímeras y las letras se descomponen en el viento.

Aún así.

—Naho, gracias.

* * *

Entonces Kakeru explota.

Sus sonrisas se quiebran, irreparables, en trozos demasiado pequeños, en polvo de la estrella que alguna vez fue.

 _Ella_ se ha convertido en _demasiado._

* * *

Y su mente se nubla, en pensamientos incoherentes, porque no está seguro de qué pensar, o si aún está bien llorar, o reír, porque el mundo deja de ser un sueño para convertirse en una pesadilla —una de la que jamás despertó, una de la que jamás despertará—.

Se da cuenta de _cuán_ cansado está de vivir, de seguir respirando, de seguir en pie.

Y Kakeru desea desaparecer.

* * *

Su aliento se mezcla con sus lágrimas, porque avanza, hacia ningún lado, sin embargo, hacia adelante, hacia _ella_. Cada paso duele más que el anterior.

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento, lo siento._

—Kakeru está seguro de que jamás sintió otra cosa en su vida—.

De verdad _lo siente,_ en su pecho, en sus lágrimas, en las sonrisas rotas que ha dejado atrás.

Y ya no puede más.

 _Lo siento._

* * *

Pero ellos.

Las estrellas. _Sus estrellas._

Y la palabras dulces y de fantasía llegan a él.

 _Vive. Por favor._

Kakeru no desea. Pero lo hace.

De pronto, ya no puede desaparecer, porque ya no está solo, porque hay sonrisas de verdad en él.

 _Deseo verlos una vez más._

Entonces, es salvado.

* * *

Nunca dejará de doler, lo sabe, y aún despierta llorando, suplicando perdón.

Pero ha reparado sus sonrisas.

Y no se ha ido aún, _no se irá._

* * *

Por primera vez, se da cuenta que las lágrimas no son ácidas, no totalmente, que también sin dulces cuando está con ellos.

Y todos lloran, porque querían salvarlo y Kakeru también quería ser salvado.

 _Lo siento._

En realidad, un sentimiento que crece en su pecho, junto a la tristeza, abrazándola y fusionándose con ella.

No sabe lo que es, pero agradece.

 _Gracias, gracias. Lo siento, lo siento._

Entonces regala otra —la última— sonrisa rota.

 _Lo siento._

 _Gracias._

 _Gracias a todos._

Y todos lloran lágrimas sabor naranja, que se pierden en el viento. Y todos sonríen rotos por última vez.

 _Gracias._

* * *

 _[1,752 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Creí que escribir algo sobre Orange me haría aliviar la hora sad. No lo hizo. He leído ese manga unas cuatro veces y sigue poniéndome sad como la primera vez. Damn it.

Y estuve leyendo fanfics (que me pusieron más sad) y vi que no había nada de Kakeru, (al menos no en español), así que aquí me tienen (?

Espero que les haya gustado :3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
